Failings of Flesh
by Alchemist Experiment
Summary: Envy uses his talents of immitation to offer Lust whatever she desires. But what she truly wants, he can't give her. EnvyxLust, het, yuri and genderbending


-1_Disclaimer: Characters herein do not belong to me, I am making no money off of this._

_Warnings: Allusions to female/female relationships and gender bending herein. Be warned._

**Failings of Flesh**

The mirror never lied. It reflected back in its smooth surface each flaw and imperfection, each small blemish that even human eyes passed over. Staring into her reflection, Lust saw none. From the slim arch of her eyebrows to the sylvan points of her delicate feet was nothing but perfection.

Had her name came first, she wondered, or her body? Was it her form that shaped her name or had her name shaped her form? Had she her flesh been a shade less than what it was, would she have found herself as Sloth? Or had she been dubbed Lust long before she had skin?

The mirror remained silent, unaware of Lust's questions. She ran her hands over the fullness of her breasts down to her flared hips. Her figure was a vain woman's dream, lush and ripe and whispering of sex and softness in dim lit rooms.

"Admiring yourself?"

Lust turned, a vexed frown creasing her cupid's bow lips. She had thought she was alone, free to reflect on her own existence.

"I can't say I blame you." A flash of light and Lust found herself looking into a mirror with no frames, a living replica of herself. It made her uneasy to see Envy wear her face. Envy who's skin was never his own, who had worn so many bodies that Lust couldn't imagine there was any sense of self left. If there ever had been.

"I thought you were busy," Lust said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"I was." Envy's voice was rich wine now, low and seductive even in plain speech. It was Lust's voice, as sensual as everything else about her. "I'm not anymore. Geez, Lust, how can you stand upright with these things?" Envy cupped the heavy breasts that came with Lust's body, wincing at the weight.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Lust turned away from the mirror once more, her desire to see herself fading quickly.

"I could say the same for you."

Lust only shrugged. She had no desire for a fight with Envy today, and any further discussion would only lead to one. Out of the corner of her eye Lust saw another glimmer of light, and Envy stood in a more familiar guise.

"Aren't you cold?" Was all she could think of to say. Envy said nothing, but moved across the room to stand beside Lust.

"So what happened to that guy? The one I saw you with yesterday." Envy was baiting her.

"Dead," Lust said with another shrug. "He bored me."

"Everyone bores _you_," Envy snapped. Lust felt a hand on her bare shoulder. "No one can ever keep the attention of the mighty Lust, can they? But everyone wants to."

"Jealous?" Lust never did fail to rise to Envy's jibes, no matter how she tried. She could see him in the mirror, cruel eyes and sensual lips and wild hair. Was he even a he? Sometimes Lust wondered.

"Hardly. I could be you if I wanted to." Envy's hand moved down, slipping along the curve of Lust's collarbone to the swell of her breasts. "I can be anyone."

"Mmm," Lust replied. _Anyone but yourself, _she thought. She remained still as Envy changed once more, the mirror image showing a handsome behind her.

"Anyone you want me to be," Envy went on. Another glimmer of light and it was the Flame Alchemist who stood behind her, who's lips pressed against the hollow of her neck, who's gloved hands toyed with her breasts. This was a new game. "You can have anyone you want, Lust," the Alchemist said, the deep and resonant voice taking her by surprise. But then it was Sloth who held her, sweet faced and petite and deceptively alluring. The strap of Sloth's gown slipped down her shoulder even as the smaller woman's hand slid beneath Lust's own garment.

"And you don't even have to leave this room." Sloth's voice was pleasant and cheerful, and her hair tickled Lust's shoulder.

"Tell me, Lust. Tell me who you want." Sloth was gone and Lust sucked in a breath as she felt cold metal against her skin. Her lips thinned into a narrow line as she stared at the mirror. The golden eyes of Fullmetal stared back, proud and angry and peering over the arch of her shoulder.

"Certainly not a _boy_," Lust said, finally speaking.

"A man, then?" The Elric boy was gone in an instant, replaced by the Ishbalite Alchemist killer. Lust felt small in these arms, and the hand on her bare breast was large and calloused. She winced at a stabbing pain in her temples, and shook her head. No, no, not him. Never him.

"Then a woman? My Lust, you _are_ depraved." Scar was gone but not soon enough. In his stead was the golden haired military woman, the one who followed at the heels of Flame. The hand on Lust's hip was slender and firm, a woman's hand without a woman's touch. Lust said nothing and did nothing, not caring what face it was that Envy wore. They were all the same, really, all of them Envy and as hollow as the next.

"What do you _want_?" Envy snapped, and then Envy was as usual, one hand tightening in anger on Lust's breast.

"Perhaps," Lust said as she turned in Envy's arms. "This is what I want."

Envy's lips were startled underneath her own, and the other sin was frozen. It was a strange body that pressed against Lust's, hard and soft at once. She ran one hand over Envy's flat chest and smooth stomach, down to narrow hips and the flap of cloth that fell to Envy's thighs. She ignored Envy's struggles, the game hers now. If he wanted to play, she would play. But he wouldn't like it.

"Don't start what you can't finish," Lust whispered, her tongue snaking out to trace Envy's lips. She twitched back the flap of Envy's kilt, her long fingers slipping beneath to find….

Skin. Smooth, un-dented skin. She slid her hand between Envy's legs, her palm pressing against nothing but a slight swell of flesh. There was nothing there, no hint of man or woman. She snatched her hand back, whatever moment there had been ruined now. She stepped away, the top of her gown pulled down and her hair messed.

"What…?"

Envy shrugged, his - its? - downcast eyes not masking the seething anger within. But it was smoothed over quickly, and Envy glanced up with a small and almost sad shrug.

"It's just easier that way," was the only answer Lust received.


End file.
